


Raised by a wolf

by Ahteirus



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Raising Wild, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Team as Family, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahteirus/pseuds/Ahteirus
Summary: Twilight had promised himself when he saw the lost boy, that he would do whatever he needed to help. He would teach him all he needed to know to grow, survive and ultimately win. Despite the limitations of his wolf form, if that left Wild with some interesting quirks… well he tried his best.
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link, Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 679





	1. The wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello - there internet stranger!  
> I am very new to the Linked universe and only fell into its deep dark hole after playing BOTW all my other knowledge is from the multitude of fanfiction I have read and well I feel that has left me with every possible thing I could need to know(this is very not true) this is also my first AO3 fic and I ask that you please bear with me and any mistakes that I may make in my journey!  
> This story was inspired by the many great “meet wild” stories that can be found on this fandom as well as those that revolve around Twilight being a big part in Wilds journey from the start.

It was not within his nature to complain.

With all he had been through in each of his adventures, he had tried to accept his burdens with grace and dignity. He always felt like this left him with far more appreciation for all the wonderful things in his life, his wife and their home forefront in his mind.

But Hylia dammit was he cold and he didn’t need two eyes to see that his other companions were not fairing any better.

They had been in Four’s Hyrule resting after a short spat with some black blooded monsters when a portal had suddenly appeared and whisked them to what seemed to be the top of a very cold, very snow-covered mountain. Not for the first time had he thanked the high heavens that he had his thick armour on, but while it kept the cold out it did nothing for moving efficiently in the snowy terrain.

Again though, he shouldn’t complain. Time turned briefly to glance at the party, poor Four and Wind were just too small to make any headway in the deep snowbanks and much to Fours mortification and Winds joy they were very quickly forced into riding piggyback on Sky and Warriors respectively.

“Anyone recognize where we are? We can’t keep wondering in this snow forever…” Time asked as he tried to keep his shivering at bay.

“No clue but I don’t want to stay out here much longer” the lump on Warriors back spoke up.

At any other point Time would’ve thought the image of seeing a pink nosed Wind peeking out from his place nestled in a little ball of fur on Warriors back would’ve been adorable but seeing the usually hyperactive sailor shiver and shake all but hiding from their new surroundings was concerning. He was already draped in any left-over clothing including Twilights fur covering. What more could they do for him?

“Could it be Twilight’s?” Hyrule’s voice pitched up from where he was blowing into his hands trying to generate warmth. “I don’t remember him mentioning any snowy peaks of doom in any of his stories…” Four responded agitatedly from his perch.

“whaaat if it’s a new Link!” at least that came out with some enthusiasm from the sailor if albite a bit broken up in between the cold stuttering.

“After all this time? Doubt it” Warriors replied shifting his bundle up a bit to get more comfortable.

“Hmm irrespectively we should try…” Times musing was cut short as their final party member, Legend, shot though the bushes.

Considering their predicament, the big smile on his face looked a little out of place but with his hat that had been comically pulled down as far as possible over his ears, Time couldn’t help letting out a small one himself. He had disappeared to scout ahead after reluctantly, and extremely vocally accepting some pants from Hyrule, of course only after the Healer threw a fit at seeing Legends legs slowly turn blue (and no one did mention that the blush he carried was certainly not from the cold).

“I just saw some smoke in the distance! Checked it out its a cabin move your asses!”

The rest of the group broke out into big smiles, any reprieve from the cold would do wonders right now.

“Why are we standin around then? Lead the way!” Hyrule shouted.

Legend nodded and tock off back the way he came the others following with much more vigour.

As they passed him Time let out a sigh glancing at the fur pelt draped over Wind. Damm he missed his pup especially in this situation; his nose would’ve picked up that smoke hours ago.

It would’ve been 3 months now Time thinks, as they make their way through the snow feet crunching underneath, but it felt like just yesterday that Twilights departed.

It hurt them all.

He recalls how quite the night had been, a beautiful full moon lighting up their camp. Everyone relaxed for once; a few days without enemies or fighting had allowed them to stop and take a much-needed reprieve. He should’ve known that it was too good to be true, **she** never gave them breaks.

As soon as Twilight entered the clearing, they could feel the tension, a silence settled over them as the pup looked at them all teary eyed.

Something had been bothering him they all knew too well but none pried giving him the space he needed. Twilight cleared his throat, he remembers because it sounded like a child trying to stop themselves from crying and had explained how it was time for him to leave. That he had been putting of telling the others, but he needed to go. Someone was calling him. He didn’t know who or from where but the way he described the emptiness he felt from that person Time understood that his pup had already made up his mind.

No one had known what to say. Their family had not been together long, but it felt to soon to part.

The Captain had broken that silence though approaching the farm hand with a firm clasp to the solider. He stated something they all actually knew. There was someone out there who needed him, and it was not within the name Link to let them down. He wished his travels well.

Sky had all but thrust the Master sword into Twilights hands demanding him to take it along, but Twilight shook his head as he cradled the sword lovingly and gently gave it back, saying they would need it much more. When Sky tried to refute their young smith had walked up to the two, a handout insisting for all Twilight’s weapons so that he could at least make sure that when he left, he would leave with the “second” best.

Hyrule had tried to shove most of their food supplies into Twilights hands including whatever inedible creations he had made for on the move snacking. (No one stopped him there) and Twilight felt too bad to refuse he did however when the boy tried to hand over all the potions and fairies they had. Only taking one or two of each.

Legend had walked scoffing out a “fine leave if you want” but didn’t stop Twilight when arms wrapped around him. A soft whisper passed between the two and when the pink haired boys face lite up and he shouted, “I knew it!”, well at least Time could figure out what was said.

Young Wind had been near inconsolable initially refusing any of Twilights advances the Pup had smiled at the youth and removed his signature fur pelt wrapping it over the sailor promising with a wink that he would return because he would need to get it back from him. It later took a good 20 minutes to remove the boy form Twilights person.

In the end Time had walked with his protégé in silence away from a mourning camp, when a portal appeared in the distance. Through all the heartfelt goodbyes the boy had tried to be strong but in front of that portal his façade broke and Time held him as he voiced his fears and concerns. He only hoped that his words of encouragement were enough because it had taken all his will power to allow his boy to step through that portal, not knowing when or if he would come back.

Time’s breath left him, knocked out of his musing as the sound of a wolfs howl echoed through the silence of the snowy mountain.

He caught Fours eyes as Legend started speeding up. The others confused as he too rushed forward. Since his pup’s departure the group had been through phases; at first not speaking of their missing member at all. They reached a stage where Legend would snap at anyone who dared mention anything Twilight related, as the months passed it became a bit easier… but there was always this air of hope every time they shifted that maybe they would see their lost family member again. It was always dashed, but that didn’t mean he would lose the hope of running after that wolfs howl.

The group burst through the treeline. Into a small clearing. The disappointment real when he did not spot the familiar brown fur and markings within the group of wild wolves before them.

Said creatures were in what seemed to be a tussle if the sound of growling and barking was anything to go by. 3 wolves and a….

“wait is that a person!” Winds loud proclamation breaks Time out of his stupor because yes… yes there facing off between these 3 wolves is indeed what seemed to be a person…

The reason, Time comprehends, that he didn’t register that at first was because said person was also on all fours. Draped in a dark blue hood it is hard to make out the face, but it was very clear to them all that they were growling back at the wolves.

Just behind the person lay what seemed to be a large beast with a great horn the blood pool confirming its death.

“are they fighting over that dead thing?” Legends incredulous voice rings out.

“should we help…” Hyrules asks glancing at the others eyes wide in confusion.

Time nods as he pulls his blade from its sheath and readies to move forward. The rest following closely behind, the Hylian mules first put their precious cargo down and Wind wraps his fur tight as he gets an arrow knocked.

As Time moves forward, he hears a particularly loud growl from the bent over figure shocked as he sees the wolves visibly move back. The figure unexpectedly springs forward and let’s lose another growl, and much to the team’s astonishment the 3 wild wolves tentatively move back and start to retreat.

As their figures disappear into the snow the person begins to stand and turn to their pray. It is an unfortunate situation that at this time Four stumbles in the snow letting out a small “ompff” as he falls.

Time’s eye widens when he sees the figures head snap in their direction. A low growl vibrates through the snowy field.

Whatever this person must think seeing a group of battle-ready men, weapons drawn descending upon him cannot be good. Time attempts to raise his arm in peace but a gust of wind rushes through the area and the person is gone. Sky and Warriors are knocked back by this gust.

Before the old man can set eyes on the target, he hears Winds terrified shout of “above you!” Time looks up and sees the figure directly above him in the air. Dropping down, there is a flash of light and the figure now holds a sword. Time feels his heart stop there is not enough time he won’t be able to… he sees a shadow and feels someone push him back slightly. Just as the figure lands what could have been a fatal cut his sword bounces of a shield shattering. Time looks to the side and nods toward Legend who had come to his defence.

This close the two heroes can see the figure, no the boy’s face, a Hylian! His teeth bared in a snarl. Blond locks fall in front of vibrant blue eyes.

The boy bounces back into snow “please stop we mean you no harm” Hyrules voice shouts but the boy does not falter he whips around and in another flash of light the holds bow bomb arrow armed.

Time gasps “move!” his boys jump out the way as the arrow flies it does not hit its mark, but the explosion rings out and stuns most of the hero’s throwing the closest into the snowbanks.

The figure moves and descends upon the only standing member. Wind, arrow at the ready but not trusting himself to releases with the figure so fast and between his friends, straightens.

The boy moves toward him and Wind fires there is a flash of bright orange light and the arrow is knocked to the side like nothing. The sailor gasps as the wild boy jumps and lands on him. The two tumble into the flurry, the strangers weight bearing down upon him.

His stares into feral eyes breathing rapidly. The Hylian lets out a large snarl and breaths in deeply. Wind closes his eyes in fear awaiting his fate.

Yet nothing happens…

After a beat he peeks up and looks into very different eyes. What were once angry and feral pools of death now look down upon him wide and curious. The boy tilts his head to the side. In what could almost be considered cute.

“Uhh” Wind tries to say but is immediately silenced when the boy plunges his face into his neck and starts to.. wait is he…sniffing him!

The sailor very confused tries not to move. As the boy continues to snuffle at him his cloak and hair rubs against the sailor’s neck.

The others who rushed to their youngest aid as soon as the they could descend upon the scene, panicked as they see their attacker right on top Wind.

Time startles and rushes to stop the threat only to flatter when the sound of feint giggles pass through the battlefield.

Time shares a dumbfounded look with Warriors.

“Stop that tickles” Winds voice drifts as he tries to push himself up.

The stranger stops and allows Wind sit upright. He graces the sailor with small smile, said boy notices that the strange boy’s hand is clutching the fur that once covered him.

“This?” he holds the fur towards the boy.

They nod and smile and make a movement with their hands that Wind does not quite understand.

“Uhh…what?”

“Wind. What? are you okay?” Skies voice rings out.

They have all gathered together now standing to the boys back. The stranger whips around and starts to glare a small growl escaping him.

“Wait ...” Times voice echo’s, almost small. He crouches down in front of the two boys and starts to move his hands in a similar manner to the boys.

As he hands move Time also asks aloud: “you speak sign?”

The boy visibly perks and nods his hands moving rapidly.

“Uhh what’s happening?” Wind asks from where he is still sitting partly beneath the boy.

“Its Hylian sign language used by deaf or mute to communicate” Legend replies matter of factly. Arms crossed still on edge from the fight.

Winds eyes widen and his mouth forms a small ‘o’.

“The crazy kid is saying that it’s been a while since his seen someone use sign like that and that he thought we were….what …yiga?”

“oh oh” Wind starts and bounces excitedly causing them to all look at him. “what does this mean?” He tries to replicate sign the boy showed him previously.

“Hmm I think it might be a name” Sky answers.

“ah, what you know it too!?” Wind pouts.Sky just smiles in return.

“Yeah me too” Warriors declares as Four nods.

“Don’t worry I don’t either “ Hyrule says disappointedly from the back.

“Well ask him if it **his** name!” Wind declares.

Time smiles and does such. The boy tilts his head and shakes it in negative and starts to sign again. This time slowly spelling the letters out.

Time gasps and others who understand straighten as well.

“Wait what” Wind shouts “what did he say” the younger barely hears Time as the old man’s hand fly as signs “wait you know? Can you show me!”

The strange boy brightens and tugs Wind from the snow as he stands. He nods pointing in the direction where the smoke came from and starts hustling towards to it.

The rest follow much to the confusion of Hyrule and Wind. They demand answers but receive no replies as the group quickly moves through the ice with the help of their new guide.

It takes a few twists and a turn for small cottage to come into view the smoke obviously coming from here as it continues to waft out the small chimney.

They move towards the house and Time all but kicks the door down.

As it opens the very familiar voice sounds out.

“Oh, cub your bac…” the voice stops as its owner glances at all the faces standing in the door.

Time can feel his chest swell; he won’t deny the water pooling in his eye. Because there sitting on a small bed huddled in a nest of blankets is their missing family member.

Twilight smiles at them wiping at his nose a little. His gaze falls upon the stranger who is the first to move further into the room his mouth opens,

“See you brought back some strays, Link?”

……

…..

….

…

“Wait what!!!”


	2. The Cub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more...civil meeting of the brand new addition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you all for the wonderful comments I appreciate them so so much! Really motivated me to start up a new chapter. As most would have deduced this is a story about some feral traits Wild might have developed from having Twilight pretty much raise him. It won’t be a continuous timeline, but todays chapter does continue from last time.
> 
> Please note ‘ ’ are for signing and “ “ for normal speaking

The fire in the cabin crackled as the blizzard raged outside. The hero’s (for once) tucked safely away stomachs full, a pile of bodies and blankets arranged cozily upon the cabin floor.  
Time glanced at all his boys as they soundly slept, and his eye particularly softened when his gaze landed on the two curled up on the only bed in the far corner.   
His protégé lay curled around their newest member whose head was tucked under the farm hands chin. Every now and then Twilight would give a little sniffle but the newly dubbed Wild, would merely let out a barely audible whine and snuggle further into his mentor.  
Breath escaped him, to think his protégé had his own student now, and to see them obviously so close was heartwarming. It was defiantly an affection that ran both ways if this morning’s interaction was anything to go by.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Wait what!!!” Winds shriek echoed through the cabin.

The strange boy now known as Link spun around clearly placing himself in front of the boy in the bed.  
He lets out a growl, his long ears lowering and once more a flash of blue light reveals weapon in his hand.

Besides him multiple gasps resound, not odd considering the weapon now posed threateningly at them is the master sword herself.

“Now cub that’s not how we greet guest is it?” A little bit of shuffle is heard as Twilight proceeds to get out of the bed. Multitudes of blankets pooling around him and it is for the first time the Old man notice the red tinged nose and the pale completion obvious that his boy is suffering from some form of illness.

Twilight smiles at Link and places a warm hand onto his head and muses his hair.   
All fight is instantly gone from boy, the weapon lowering. Time could not believe his ears as the boy let out a small whine and starts push the hero back in the direction of the bed.

“I’ll get back in bed if you give our guests a proper greeting! These are close friends of mine after all” Twilight says refusing to budge.  
Links eyes widen and he looks towards the group and then back at Twilight. He gives a firm a nod and his weapon disappear.  
He looks at the group of rag tag travelers and his hands start to wave throughout the air again.

“Ah his say…” Twilight is cut off by a big sneeze. The hooded Link instantly darts to corner and returns with a tissue for the man giving him a concerned look.

Time doesn’t bother to hide his smile at the scene and replies for his pup.

“He says his sorry please come in and would any one like some tea?”

Twilight smiles brightly at his mentor “I forgot you knew sign!”

It is like a string snaps and the tension dissipates from the air. All the other boys quickly piling into the cabin with loud courses of “Twilight” and “we missed you”.

Time notices how the loud voices again lead the new boy to a startle but also sees how Twilights hand resting on cloak cladded shoulder give a reassuring squeeze.

However, as the boy’s attempt to hug the farm hand the new Link once more comes out shell and stops them all by shaking his head, hands signing.

‘Twilight is sick’

Everyone stops at the boy’s sign, and Legend gives a scoff “the great and mighty farm hand struck down by the sniffles who would’ve thought!”

Twilight rolls his eyes and Link glances confused between the two not sure if the green clad stranger meant harm, hearing the armor cladded warrior give a chuckle sets him slightly at ease. 

Hyrule rushes forward taking his role as healer very seriously: “back to bed with you if you're sick!” 

He lightly knocks the other Link out of his way and starts to fret over Twilight placing his hand on the patient’s forehead forcing him back into bed. Wind rushes up and starts to straighten out the blankets shouting how they need water to which Four and Sky start to look around for.

Twilight lets out a groan “calm down, calm down its just a cold.” Legend smirks and mockingly says “if you want to heal up big and strong you should listen to your doctor” to which Time lets out a huff of laughter.

Twilight gaps at the two.

A light giggle sounds from the corner distracts the party and everyone turns to the new member who is hiding his very melodious laughter behind his hand.

Twilight points at the Link in an accusing manner: “how dare you stand there all innocent and giggle this is all your fault!!”

Link lifts a eyebrow ‘not my fault you feel into the water’ and waves him off.

Twilights voice takes a high pitch “yes, it is you threw a bomb into the water!”

‘you wanted fish?’

“you don’t fish with bombs!!”

Winds voice takes on an awe not able to comprehend Links part of the conversation but none the less asks “you can fish with bombs?”  
Twilights head snaps to the sailor “No!”  
Which is very much in opposition to the new Link who nods his head frantically a big smile upon his face.  
Wind rushes up stars in eyes “Really?”   
The boy nods, bright light shines and said boy is now holding a large round ball glowing in the same blue.  
Twilight lets out a wheeze which has Times eyes fall upon him in worry.

“Don’t you dare! We are in a house! Accidentally killing your ancestors has to be some sort of sin!”

The Link rolls his eyes in a very exaggerated way and dissipates the ball. After a second his eyes widen, and he looks at Wind and then the others with the same awe Wind just showed him.

‘You’re the other Links?’

Winds head tilts and he turns to Time for an explanation.

Time eyes soften as he relays the question, he walks towards the boy hand outstretched. “I assume our Wolfie friend here has told you about us, it is a pleasure to meet you my name, as you seem to know, is Link but around these boys I go by Time”

The new Link shakes Times hand as the older speaks but at the mention of the name his eyes widen impossibly more, and he gapes. His gaze traveling to Twilight as if wanting a confirmation.

Twilight gives big grin in return and nods.

At that Time notice a bright hue of red coat the new Links checks as he ducks down and signs:’ it’s an honor to meet you.’

Wind pipes up happily pointing his thumb to his chest: “I’m Wind!!”

Hyrule walks forward and also gives out his hand for a sake a small smile as he greets: “Hyrule it’s nice to meet you”

Following the trend, from the far corner Legend pipes up and gives a nod “Legend, you better show me how you do that cool vanishing and reappearing trick!”

“Nonsense the first thing he shows us are those fighting moves!” Warriors announces loudly and moves forward giving a salute “you are welcome to call me the great and powerful Warriors!”

Everyone else groans in response. Wind knocking the man a bit.

The young Link jumps and tries to salute back but immediately brings his hand to his face in shame. ‘I am so sorry for attacking you!’

Twilight from the bed lets out a loud groan running his hands along his face “no you didn’t…”

Four gives a snort: “well we did startle him, in his defense.” holding out his hand “I’m Four what can we call you?”

The new Link gives a shrug, looking once more at Twilight. 

Said farm hand shakes his head “don’t know but I do know who to ask” as he looks at Sky.

Said boy easily understands the hint and moves forward “I am Sky or the Chosen hero and if you would allow it, I can ask the spirit of the master sword what title you hold”

The new Link visibly startles but calls forth the master sword, hesitatingly holding it out to Sky.  
“Worry not I would never harm this sword” the boy responds looking lovingly at the blade. As he holds said blade it starts to glow, and Sky softly mutters to it.

Time tries to elevate the visible confusion on the new Links face by stating: “Sky is the one who created the sword and can very easily speak to its spirit”

Link hums in response and a forlorn look passes across his face, Time could not help but notice. He catches Twilights in the corner of his eye as the pup gives him a sad smile and tiny head shake.

Before he can ask Sky gives a big clap getting all Links attention “guys …everyone say hello to the Hero of the Wild!”  
From the bed Twilight wheezes out a laugh “Wild! It could not be more perfect!!” 

The newly dubbed Wild looks at Twilight insulted but is met with a chorus of warm and various greetings from all the other Links that led him to blush and hide in his hood.

He however gives a shaky sign back ‘Welcome to my Hyrule…’ 

Once more a voice pipes up from the bed “hey whatever to that warm meal you promised me?!!” 

Wild jumps and hits his face with his palm.

‘I completely forgot its out in the snow I will go..’ his signing is cut off as Legend blows forward and grabs the boys shoulders making them stand face to face.

“you can cook?”

Wild nods.

“well?”

Wild shrugs but Twilight replies on his part with a boisterous “like a trained chef!”

Once more voices alight the small cabin: “Thank Hylia!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed I apologise it was shorter than last time but I desperately wanted to write a proper introduction.
> 
> So random question I have recently started playing "Links Awakening" could anyone tell me which Link you play as? Legend?


	3. The Wind Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind attempts to make friends with their new feral addition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I would like to say sorry for such a late update, I had to plan and write a big murder mystery for a birthday and have recently also started to engage a bit more with my art. A friend and I have started a daily challenge kind of thing!

Warping through time and space via randomly appearing portals with a group of…you’s? was never a fun sensation. 

Especially if it was your first time.

Poor Wild had practically fallen over himself in a dizzy spell trying to make his way to a bush where he had promptly released his breakfast. 

Twilight crouched beside him a solid hand on his back, holding the new additions hair up as he gave what were likely comforting whispers of reassurance. 

Wind shook his head as he realized it might have been rude to be staring at the intimate scene as long as he had. He tried to stop and take in their new location but when his ears picked up a faint whine, he immediately turned back to see Wild who had practically buried his head in Twilights chest, ears lowered and slightly red.

Twilight let out a belly laugh as told his cub there was no need to be ashamed that it had happened to all of them more than once.

That explained the blush, Wind thought as he continued to stare. They had been with Wild for more than a week now, and it was so easy to see how much Twilight and Wild cared for each other. 

Wild had waited on the farm boy hand and foot when he had been sick, up in the snowy mountains. But never without a smile or fond sigh, heck he refused to let Twilight out for 2 days even when the farm hand started to look much better.

Twilight, it turned out, was a “Wild” whisperer, as so dubbed by Legend.

Always able to tell what the boy was trying to say or do even if it was only communicated with those small whines, grunts and body language. Well Wild did sign it was very rarely: when he needed to impart important information or was directly being asked a question. 

When asked Twilight had vaguely mentioned that Wild had only recently started to use sign and that was that. It was clear that Twilight was very protective over the boy he dubbed Cub.

Was Wind a little jealous …no...maybe…just a little. 

Well you see in his defense he had always thought that he was the people person of group! Time was the leader, Four the weapons expert and Warriors the great fighter. Everyone had a role and when they needed a person to go to talk to people and asks questions it was always him!

So, it may have frustrated Wind just ever so slightly that he could not get the newest member to open up to him! Heck he had gotten Legend to let him try out his fire rod 4 hours after meeting the guy and if that wasn’t a miracle, with how OCD that guys was over his treasures, then what was!?

Yes, they had spent some time together, but it always seemed like Wild would either end up wondering off on his own or was stuck like glue to Twilight. While Wind understood it was hard for Wild to talk to him because he didn’t know sign, he and everyone else who didn’t were having lessons every day to help! Poor Wild had been beet red when he found out about that. Wind smiles at that memory 

The young boy’s chest puffs up as he continues his mental conversation.

Really Wind felt if he could just get Wild to open up more to him, they could be great friends! He just knew it! He saw how Wild toke pictographs of pretty much everything; including the group when he thought they weren’t looking. He loved pictographs! He had seen Wild pull out a shield and use it to ride down a mountain one day when they went out hunting. Twilight nearly had a fit when Sky relayed that story. He loved new tricks and daredevil exploits he was a pirate for Hylia’s sake! And the bombs….!! Oh, he wanted to try out the bombs so badly.

So yes, Wind was frustrated, but he was a Link and Links accepted all the challenges they were faced with!  
Yes, operation Make Friends With Wild would now have to go into full swing!!

Step 1,  
Infiltrate the enemies base… as there was no base per say Wind decided that trying to get the sleeping spot next to Wild would be the next best thing. Like a sleep over! 

That evening a very tried and cranky group of Links made their camp in the heart of the forest they had been tracking through.

The moment Wild had laid down the very few items he had been carrying such as his sword and bow under a great tree Wind had appeared casually. While in retrospect there may have been a moment where Wind, may, have had to knock Twilight out of the way, but casualties happened in battle he immediately dropped his sack next to Wilds things.

The new member gave out a startled noise and gazed wide eyed at the small boy, said boy grinning ear from ear. 

“Say Wild what’s for dinner tonight?” Wind tried to shift the topic and calm the startled teen down.  
Wild tumbled a bit but started to sign, Wind didn’t know everything he was saying but he did get the just of it.

“I can pick?” Wind was genuinely surprised but elated at the same time maybe his plan was working?

Wild nodded.

“Can you make any fish dishes?” Wind asked with a delight. 

Wild gave a moment’s thought but signed a thumbs up, as he started to prepare a pot and fire.

“Can I help?” Wind tried but his luck had run out as Wild gave a small smile and shook his head.

‘that’s okay one foot in the door!’ Wind mentally reassured himself.

The seafood paella they had that night took Wind right back to the oceans with Tetra, the only thing better than that was that neither he nor Wild were given watch, Twilight taking first followed by the other older members.

As evening rolled in and when everyone readied for bed Wind readied to strike. The moment Wild gave a yawn and bid the others good night the sailor followed him like a shadow.  
Wind tried to act nonchalant as he opened his bag and started to lay out his sleeping roll. 

“So Wild have you ever told scary stories in the dark before bed it’s a lot of fun?” Wind turned around happily to get Wilds answer only to see the spot Wild was previously in vacant.

Vigorously Wind searched for his sleep over buddy but came up empty, he was seconds from calling Twilight when a light snore reached his ears.  
Following the noise led Winds eyes up and into the tree. There Wild lay perched, already fast asleep, on a branch. Hugging his sword to his chest.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Wind let out an exasperated huff. 

At that moment Twilight walked past and looked up too: “oh yeah he does that when his doesn’t know his surroundings” and walked off.

That night Legends Hyrule was cursed with every dark decrypt pirate word Wind had ever learned. 

Step 2,  
corner and isolate. Wind decided that it would be much easier to get to know Wild if they could have some alone time together.  
A great opportunity was given by their leader himself, Time, who had said that they would be heading to the nearest town for some essential supplies that day.

Winds plan instantly formed. Time liked to pair them off in these situations, in order to ensure everything was collected properly. If Wind got paired with Wild, they could go collect what they needed and thanx to a bet Legend lost not long ago, Wind scoffs at the thought betting that he couldn’t hold his breath under water for 4 minutes, child’s play an easy win! Wind had a couple of rupees to spare and could treat Wild to some yummy food! The best way to a man heart Tetra always would say!

Wind was on cloud 99, and as they approached the town his spirits rose more, the town it turns out was huge, a hive of activity. People flooded the street, vendors and side markets decorated each corner. It was perfect, there was a wide variety of foods they could try and there were even some games from what Wind could see!

“Okay guys” Time clapped as they entered through the town’s gates, becoming the center of attention in a heartbeat.

“This place is big but as per usual let’s team up, Sky with Warriors, Legend and Hyrule. Wind with…” 

Wind cut of his leader “I’ll go with Wild please!?” and tried to give his best smile.

Time returned the smile “Sure...” but was again, cut off but this time by another voice

“Time.” Said man looked over to the voice of his pup Twilight.

It became immediately apparent there was an issue.

Twilight was hovering in front of their new addition Wild. Said boy had pulled his hood so far over his eyes that one could barely make out his face. Yet it seemed he was trying to pull it down more, it was easy to see Wild was uncomfortable as he held himself close and shifted every time a random person would so much as walk near him.

The cherry on the cake being the shallow yet distinct whine the boy let out.

One look at his pups’ eyes and Time understood, he looked back at Wind and the sailor knew his plans were ruined yet again.

“Sorry sailor not today I think it would be best if Wild and Twilight headed out of town to check for any other roads we could take”

At that Twilight gave a thankful nod and ushered his charge out the city gates.

This time Legends random town was cursed with every pirate profanity he knew and if Four (his partner in the end) started to get just a little scared of the sailor that was fine too.

Step 3,  
Wind decided was to gain insider information on the target. It seemed clear all his previous failures were due to a lack of innate knowledge on his targets likes and dislikes. The sailor smirked as he looked at their local Wolf boy, he knew exactly who to talk to!

When Twilight noticed the small boys deep stare and grinning lips, he thought no one could blame him for the shiver that ran up his spine.

That evening Wind very cunningly choose to be second watch, the one just before Twilight. It wasn’t that odd for Links on watch to end up actually staying up and chatting. It was the perfect opportunity!

Wind had thus prepared an extensive list of questions ranging from what Wilds favorite color was to his shoe size, and he was fully prepared to bribe Twilight with a selected assortment of treats he gathered from their latest town visit to get the info he needed.

One could once again not blame Twilight for his outright confusion and horror when the poor boy was woken in the middle of the night with a very happy and slightly devious looking Wind standing over him demanding to know if Wild preferred his milk hot or cold.

Twilight had consequently taken defense measures and shoved Wind off him and while quickly hobbling over to the nearby stream to wash his face. He’d have to be at least 60% more conscious to deal with this…whatever this was.

Once sufficient conscious levels were met and with the help of a very delicious looking slice of tart that had appeared unknowing behind him Twilight had again approached the young sailor with a skeptically raised eyebrow.

The moment however that the young boy realized this multitudes of questions were shot off, what was Wilds favorite animal, how many arrows could he shot of at once, did the Cub like to swim?

How enduring, Twilight could not help but think. As he could not actually answer with the way Wind was going on like a speeding bullet. The farm hand turned to his Cub’s resting place with a wicked grin ‘just how red would the kid go if he realized that Wind of all Link’s had taken such a liking to him’  
Wait a second…

Twilight looked right at the spot he thought he had left his Cub but there was very much a lack of Wild in said spot.  
Wind’s ramble of questions almost seemed to fade as Twilight frantically whipped his head around searching for his lost protégée.

When it became glaringly obvious that said protégée was absent. Twilight all but slapped his hands over Winds mouth and demanded. 

“Where is Wild!?”

The poor sailor looked as startled checking their surrounding and double checking any trees, but he too realized that the topic of all this conversation was indeed not in the camp area.

“I thought he was sleeping…I really didn’t see him leave…”  
Wind said positively distraught.

It took Twilight a few seconds to process but with a flash of black smoke the beloved Wolf guardian of the Links ran off into the distance. Not uttering a single word as he departed. Leaving a hapless Wind to sit guilty Infront of the fire as the sun rose.

As the other Links started to get up Wind knew he would have to face the disappointed look Time would give him when the situation of 2 missing members was explained. 

As if on summoned but the mere thought of him Time began to approach, but as if the goddess Hylia herself was looking down on Wind that day just as Time was about to speak…

Twilight entered the camp area. 

He looked wreaked twigs massed his hair, his clothing disheveled, what looked like ash on his face and in his left arm he carried Wild. The boy being held around the waist and whilst his mentor may have looked distraught, under the messy ash laden hair was a bright and victorious smile.

Twilight gave everyone who dared approach the two a look that screamed “don’t ask” as he deposited his feral baggage in front of the fire pit.

“Breakfast now.” he pointed. And as if completely oblivious to his mentor’s attitude said boy gave a happy hum and began to fiddle with his slate.

Wind at this point had sullenly approached Twilight with every intent to apologies.

However, Twilight spoke first; “Cold milk but he likes to put a weird herb in it, vanilla or something, Satori lord of the freakin’ mountain, he can shot of 3 arrows at a time with the right bow but his working on four, he can swim if he needs to but his not really good so please don’t make him. But if you really really want to know more about him why not tag along next time, he goes out ingredient hunting” an almost calm look crossed Twilights face, “when he out and about in nature …that when he really opens up you know”

Wind’s face exploded in a large smile as Twilight ruffled his hair and walked past.

He knew exactly what to do next!

Next time… Wind and Wild go shopping in, nature!


	4. The Wind Walker (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I am so sorry I have kept you waiting so long!  
> Work has been a mess and at the same time my drawing has been picking up quite a bit!!
> 
> I have come to a realization however that I have been not taken the chance to thank all you kind folks for the words and pushes of encouragement! 
> 
> So without further ado to: queenofliterature, MarchHase424, NikuMiku2003, fanficsandferal, shelliebyrne, TrippyNymph ,LadleLad ,TheQueen,RDYTOFLT,HelKat, warandwordfare, Yormp, randomKduck, PipeDreamPrayer, MarchHase424, BlackDecember, Master_Torch_Master, Animus_Melodiam, Ladle_Lad, Katlover98, obliviion ,FangirlKatydid, KoraCorvus709, MinightRose, OctolingO, PipeDreamPrayer, PoliteYoungLady, Junnieevee ,LiliumSkylight and to everyone who has left kudos 
> 
> THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

Did Wind stop smiling yesterday: No.

Did Wind sleep last night: No.

Did Wind care: hell, no because today was the day!

Today he would embark on an ingredient hunting adventure solely with Wild and come hell or high water he swore by days end he and Wild would be such good friends Twilight would be green with jealousy! 

When their cook had announced yesterday evening that he would need to stock up Time (knowing he could never go back to food pre-Wild) immediately gave the okay for the boy to go do his thing, as long he were to take someone along. 

The camp had nodded and continued on per norm all knowing that Twilight would be the obvious choice but when said farmhand loudly declared that Wind would be the one accompanying Wild, the shocked faces were vast, even Wild looked stunned, ears standing up high. He looked frantically at his mentor, who merely smiled and tilted his head in Winds direction.

Said sailor was beaming hoping off on and off his toes, the sun reincarnated, and at that point no one dared say no. Wild nodded mutely in defeat.

Fast forward to now as Wind stood eagerly at the edge of camp waiting for Wild to return from washing breakfasts dishes with Twilight so they could set off.

Patience wearing thin quickly the blond hair boy decided to rather just head straight to the source and moved towards the river bank the other two had headed to earlier.

As he approached through the trees, he started to make out a voice. It was Twilight. He had planned to bound in through the tree line and scare the two but something in Wilds posture when he saw the boy’s back stopped him and he decided to stay behind and wait.

“You will be fine it’s just Wind” Twilight sighed, and he placed a hand on Wilds shoulder. The boy was fidgeting pulling at his ear.

‘Was Wild nervous…??’ Wind could not help but think. He tried to move in a direction to see Wilds hands if he signed in return, but was floored as a light and raspy voice he had never heard before uttered

“exactly it Wind what ..if get ambushed or attacked or or !” 

Was that..was that Wild!! He could talk! 

Winds grandma would probably tell him it was rude to gape like he was but truly he was floored. It took the sailor some time to really process what had happened. 

‘Wild could speak! Wild could speak! Wild could…wait what did he mean by that exactly!! Did Wild not trust him to have his back in a fight! 

Wind felt a familiar pool start to bubble in his stomach. It was the same pool that begun to form when he started his adventure, the ugly feeling when he first met his much older reincarnations and they seemed to treat him with glove covered hands… he hated having to prove himself, his worth.

Wind was just as brave and courageous as his counterparts! Just because he was young should not mean he was anything less!

Wind’s thoughts were cut off as footsteps approached.

“Wind?” Twilight said as the two appeared in through the trees.  
The poor sailor was a frantic mess and trying to mumble explanation in case they had noticed him earlier. 

But it seemed it was unneeded as Twilight said:  
” Eager to get going I see!! Well don’t let me stop you!”  
Twilight gave Wild a big pat on the back pushing the boy forward in Winds direction.

“Have fun!” the farm hand shouted as he walked off.

The two were left staring at each other awkwardly.

A small moment of silence was only interrupted by the sound of nature and the river running in the distance.

“Uhmm” Wind started to say. But Wild had pulled his hood on and turned around. He walked away a bit before motioning for Wind to follow.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been walking for about two hours from what the sailor could tell from the suns position.

And with every step Wind felt himself getting angrier and angrier. The pool in his stomach starting to boil.

Throughout their adventure Wild just seemed to be… to be babying him! And really Wind tried to tell himself over and over again that, that was not the case, but the proof was overwhelming!!

The council submits evidence docket number 1:  
Wild refused to let him walk Infront or lead, every time Wind had seemed to gain step, Wild would pop up like a hyperactive rodent and scurry in front of him. Wind has tested this when he noticed Wild consumed in examining some mushrooms. 

He slowly strode forward and then called out to the cook that he would be going to the tree in the distance. Wild heads had shoot in his direction so fast Wind was sure he had whiplash. The boy had run over immediately and promptly dropped a mass of mushrooms in his hands. Smiling awkwardly and heading to the aforementioned tree.

Evidence docket number 2:  
Wild seemed to be forcing them on “safer” routes. Don’t get him wrong as much as a sea loving pirate of chaos Wind was, he did his best to not start fights when fights were not needed. 

But they constantly stuck to the path which was not what he had expected when with Wild of all people, and in his oh so great leadership Wild would scout ahead and come back changing their course instantly even when they had just hit a perfect apple tree spot! 

Therefore, Wind had started to suspect he was leading them away from enemies and just in case Wind was being overly paranoid and overthinking things too much; he was proven right when the newcomer had spotted a single blue bokoblin in the distance; he had grabbed the youngers wrist and twisted them 180 degrees in the other direction!

Evidence docket number 3:  
Wind had noticed that the target of his annoyance was walking around as stiff as board. So maybe if they did something Wild enjoyed it would bring the boy out of his shell. So, when he saw the most majestic grass clad hill only 1 idea sparked. He had run up the hill beckoning Wild over.

“Come on Wild, come on show me how to shield surf!” Wind was sure this would work.

But just as he placed his shield down Wild had rushed up and grabbed it, it vanished in a glow of blue. Wind was left speechless, Wild rapidly shock his head in negative and walked away.

Evidence docket number 4:

Wild would not accept any of ingredients! Every time he would hand Wild anything the boy would node and then show him the same ingredient, he himself had picked. Pointing out the flaws and differences the two items had. Wind did not care that Wild chose the shinnery apples or his mushrooms where bigger surely it did not matter as long as they had ingredients! 

Yes, Wind had tried to ask what was wrong with his but when Wild started to shakily sign and he couldn’t understand he just got angry from the get-go because Wild could talk! 

This had led Wind to stomping away and he would fight anyone that dared to call him out on that being childish. 

As he marched away Wind noticed something a gift from above! Praise Hylia! A stout looking buck in the distance. Yes! If he were able to get the buck and offer his catch to Wild surely the boy would have to acknowledge him!

Thus, the hunt began. Wind had stealthy drawn his bow and knocked an arrow. He crouched to the ground and begun to stalk his pray. The buck was alert and scanning its surrounding and a misstep on a stary twig led to a curse from the huntsman and the prey started to run away.

Yet if nothing else Wind was determined, and he toke chase. Running through overgrowth and forest, just-just keeping pace with the graceful mammal. The world became a tunnel as his sole focus narrowed into one thing.  
He did not know how far he gave chase but eventually the buck broke through the tree line leaping into a field. Wind toke this as advantage and laid low, giving the buck a semblance of peace that he had lost his chaser. 

As the creature started to calm Wind toke a deep breath and readied his arrow just as he felt his fingers begin to loosen the tell-tale whistle of an arrow sung past his ear and the prey, he worked so hard chasing fell to the ground. Dead.

Wind snapped his head to see who did that, only to come face to face with the brilliant blue wide eyes of: Wild.

And really that was the straw that broke the camel’s back!

“What the heck was that!” the boil rolling over, bursting out from his stomach as he stood and shouted at the newcomer. Before said boy could even try utter response Wind continued to rage

“What the freak is wrong with you, this whole time all you’ve done is treat me like a kid you won’t let me lead, you won’t let choose ingredients, you’re keeping us on safe routes! Is it because you don’t trust my judgement! My skill!”  
Wind reared forward as he howled, causing his new prey to stagger back.

“All I wanted to do was try to be your friend! I tried over and over again but every time I to got close you would back away and now, I get it! You think I am child, and you don’t trust me!”

Wilds hands waved frantically trying to get the boy to calm down.

“Oh, just shove it! All this time you’ve even lied to us! Yeah, that right I heard you talking to Twilight all of us trying our best to learn your stupid sign for nothing! For someone who doesn’t care!” 

Maybe it was the odd silence that had overtaken the area the lack of any movement at all or the stuttered breath Wild had let out. But after the rush of anger, all Wind’s rage come crashing down as he looked up to nothing. 

He had but one moment to see it as the target of his anger turned and fled back into the forest, but Wind was sure there were tears in Wild’s eyes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did Wild treat him like a child: Yes!

Did Wild not trust him: Yes!

Did Wild deserve Wind yelling at him like that….well as many times as Wind tried to tell himself that yes he did ..the real answer was a resounding no.

Sighing for the umpteenth time as he kicked the rock he had been tormenting for the last while further on. He drearily walked up to it to repeat the process.  
Wind stomach ached something new it wasn’t anger or self-doubt but a lump of pure guilt.  
He knew it was wrong to have blown up at Wild like that.

The boy was skittish enough around people without them yelling at him. He knew Wild’s journey was hard, the boy never really spoke about it himself, but Twilight had said enough: lands vast and endless with few people scatted here and there and very little interaction.  
Wind was torn he did not like how Wild had treated him, it was unfair but maybe Wild had good reasons, maybe there was a better way to convey his feelings to the boy…He didn’t know… all he did know was he had probably ruined any chance he had of making friends with Wild...  
Another sigh escaped him as he brought his hands into his hair tugging hard: he had to go back he had to say sorry.  
Just as he turned around new resolve gathering a very familiar sound of a horn blowing blared out.  
Oh no… was Winds last though as a horde of red bokoblins appeared rushing towards him.

In all his internal mellow drama Wind had not realized he’d walked straight into the bokoblins camp and with little time to do much else he drew his sword and blocked the first creatures club as it swung at him.

But he was strong and had faced much greater foes. So, with a shifting of weight and a swift parry he cut the opponent down and moved to the next. Yes, he was not named Link for nothing.

The battle was fierce, and he had to stay on his toes, but slowly the bokoblins numbers decreased, as one came forward another fell to Winds swift movements and honed swordsmanship. 

However, they had the numbers and misplaced footing here and there had led to a couple of small knicks and cuts and to say he wasn’t tried would be a lie. A red fiend fell to his sword but Wind was unprepared for his sword to be lodged stuck in the creatures body. Left without weapon Wind turned in time to see a familiar blue bokoblin rush at him. With no sword and no shield the boy braced for the impending attack and tried to block his head and heart with his arms, shielding his eyes in the process.

But no blow struck instead he heard an animalistic growl followed by the screech that had Wind looking up to see none other than Wild on the blue bokoblin’s back stabbing at the poor thing over and over until it fell.  
As it tumbled Wild rushed over to him and placed his person in front of Wind’s, a human shield, blocking any other enemies. The boys blues eyes were glowing bright his mouth set in a snarl. 

He glared at the rest threats and gave a deep growl, similar to ones Wind had heard a particularly angry Wolfie let out. And as Wild rushed forward with all his namesake he cut down his foes, and boy was Wind oh so grateful this boy was on their side.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the battle cries, growls and screeches came to an end the world was bathed in harmonies of nature once again.

Wind from his position on the ground finally broke from his stupor the wonder that came with watching Wild mill down threats had kept him immobile but now as he rose the familiar twig of all his cuts and bruises started up again.

Groaning the boy swayed slightly but was steadied by a gentle hand on his arm. Wind looked up to his savior and his caught eye before the boy startled and look the other away gently letting go.

Before Wind could open his mouth to give thanx a small familiar red glass container was pushed in his direction.  
“Oh I don’t think I need that, it’s really not that bad” Wind said softly as he stared at the red potion. All earlier thoughts and guilt returning full force.

A small whine was given in response and the potion was pushed into his chest.  
Wind let out a fond huff and toke the liquid as the feral child walked slightly away, back facing the sailor.

With one gulp of potion the tingle of his wounds healing brought Wind a resolve; staring at that back of the boy who had come to save him after all his harsh words, he decided firmly that he would take this opportunity to air everything, to say sorry.

However, a rasped voice echoed out before he could do so.  
“Srry”

It was so soft Wind wasn’t sure he had heard anything at first but was still left flabbergasted, had Wild just spoken to him? Said sorry of all things? 

The moment Wind had taken to process was seen as ill response by Wild and the boy had scrunched his shoulder up and started to walk away.

“Wait no, wait don’t go!” Wind rushed up to the Wild child and turned so the two faced each other.

“Was that, sorry it was just so soft I am not sure I really heard did you say sorry?” Wind spluttered out looking up at the other eyes wide.

Said teen whose hood was up started to fidget and pull at his cloak. Wind could still however see the flattened ears and light blush, the boys mouth opening and closing in an attempt to respond, so he decided to give the other the time he needed.

“ ’m srry..not child, trust” was eventually the semblance of what Wind heard.

This small statement was followed by so many emotions, Wind was so happy to hear that it seemed like Wild did not see him as a child and trusted him but at the same time the rasp of misuse and the odd choice of words finally hit Wind in the face. 

Something he had not noticed earlier but upon further thought it was the same. Wilds voice was gruff but soft, he stuttered and paused over words like he had to think about it.

As if he could hear the many thoughts racing through Winds head Wild continued.

“N’t lie Twi teaching..” Wild paused and his face scrunched unable to find the right words, so he gestured to throat.

“Twilights teaching you to talk?” Wind tried to supply. And was returned with a small smile and nod.

Wild gulped a bit “hard cause…uhmmm” this time he gestured to his head and paused again.

“Your head” Wind, tried but Wild shook his head so Wind tried again “oh your memories!?” 

While the group as a whole did not know about Wilds adventure to its full extent, they did know about the memories that the poor boy had lost. Twilight had sat them down one evening while the other was out and explained it to them. Twilight had stressed how important it was because he wanted the others to be prepared in situation where Wild would have flashbacks or become visibly confused by what many would consider an everyday thing.  
“Hmm” Wild let out as affirmative. “also..” the boy then pulled his hood down a bit and turned so Wind could see his neck. They also all knew Wild had scars (it was hard to miss), but Wind had made a point not stare as to not offend the other yet now with Wild pointing it out the sailor could not help but notice the deep scar tissue surrounding the others throat.

“Oh.” Wind sounded a bit deflated, he didn’t like to think how Wild got those, “your scars make it hard too?” Wild nodded and pulled his hood back fidgeting at his clotheing.

“I see..thank you and look I am sorry too” at first it came out softly but the last part grew in intensity to the point that Wild toke a step back in shock. 

“Oh uhh sorry it’s just I am…, thank you for explaining that to me, you learning, it means a lot to me and everyone else” Wind beamed at the Wild who had to hide a blush. 

But Wind still had a weight on his chest he had to get off.

“But Wild about today what happened how come you seemed to not trust me to make decisions, take lead or even to help… and why do you also seem to steer away from me?”

Wild startled at that intense and to the point question and tried to form some response “uhmm its…cause” It seemed again Wild could not find the words.

The boy’s hand twitched and he looked everywhere but at Wind.

“Did I do something wrong?” Wind pressed.

Wild shook his head “no you’re your” the boy now suddenly started waving at Wind in whole.

“I’m what!?” Wind beginning to get frustrated again “I’m small! So, what size means nothing!”

“no no your” Wild tried again but the poor boy just could not come up with the right words and Wind’s insistence was not helping him formulate.  
Instead, the Wild child plopped to the ground running a hand down his face letting out a sound that was combined sigh, whine and growl.

“Wild?” Wind came to a stop as he saw the boy sit down. And the noise Wild released made him feel mountains worse. “I am sorry I just want to know what’s wrong”

Wind stared dejectedly at Wild and thus immediately noticed the flash of blue as something martialized from Wilds slate.

“Your..” Wild stood and showed Wind what he was holding. And gestured to it.  
‘It was a shirt’. Was Winds first thoughts. ‘A simple blue shirt, what on earth would a simple blue shirt with a lobster on have to do with… oh’

“That looks just, just like mine” Wind said a little taken aback.

Wild nodded with an enthusiasm Wind hadn’t seen all day. A smile dawning his face along with a light blush. He gestured again to the shirt and then back at Wind  
“Your…this..The Wind walker” Wild empathized the “The” with as much emotion as he could.

As the sun began to set the two boys so engrossed in each other’s company did not notice the time pass. 

Wind found himself feeling the most pride he had ever known, well it had taken time and patience finally finding out the truth was well worth it.

As it would turn out in the course of the Wild’s Journey in a small cave near a great lake, he had stumbled upon the Island Lobster shirt.

Wild had been curious about his find and started to ask around about said shirt. The villagers told him that the shirt was once worn by the hero of the Wind who had wielded the wind to travel the oceans wide. He asked anyone and everyone about the hero and learned great things about who he would later come to find out was another hero named Link.

This was the first time that Wild had heard of other hero’s that faced Great Demons like him.

Wild had told him how all this gave him the strength to move forward with his own journey. Therefore, while Twilight had told him of the others such as Time and Legend. When Wild had met Wind, it was like meeting his own personal hero.

This meant Wild was a nervous mess around Wind because he did not want Wind to be disappointed in him. He wanted to become friends but didn’t know how or even where to start, so when Twilight had said they would go together alone today he was terrified he did not want to mess up.  
He thought that he needed to prove himself to Wind. That it would be the only way to make his hero proud!  
He tried to show Wind that he could be a good leader and a tracker. He avoided at fights because he had noticed Time approved of that and thought Wind might be the same. He still wanted to impress the boy though and, in a panic, could only think to do so with foraging and hunting to try impress Wind.  
He realized that he had gone too far and apologies were scattered around between the two like wild fire.

Wind was enamored by the blush Wild had when he told him all this but, what was even better was the red-faced expressions when he admitted the reason, he stopped the shield surfing was because he did not want to bail out in front of his hero and look bad.  
Wind had never in his life laughed so hard and he was soon joined by a light and raspy voice.

When they returned to camp that evening grass stained, bruised and an inventory lacking in shields (no one tell Time) Wind’s smile was once again a firm plaque on his face.

He had gone out to make a friend but hearing Wild’s praise and awe at him as a hero had helped in ways he would never admit to needing. It made him feel lighter than he had since the start of his journey, because yes, he was Hero and now there was even proof years and years beyond.

Twilight had scolded them for their late return but a double raspberry (yes, he taught Wild that) had left the man speechless and gaping like a fish much to their amusement.

Yes, that night Wind has slept like a log content and happy.

….

He was however not so happy the next day when he awoke to dead bird laying on his stomach.

Wind shrieked and backed away.

From the other side of camp Twilight let out a belly laugh like none other.

“Wow the Cub really has taken a liking to you, hasn’t he?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!  
> I was initially thinking of doing this in two parts but decided after all the waiting it you guys deserved a nice long one.  
> I tried to throw in a little feral Wild by bringing in the dead bird because someone once told me my cats bring their me dead animals as a sign of love…
> 
> The next chapter will be moving on to another Link I am thinking either Four or Legend.
> 
> Guys if you wouldn’t mind please go take a-look at my and my friends tumbler account we try to encourge each other to draw almost every day to imporve our skills! and I started to post our works here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/atheirus
> 
> I have done some Legend of Zelda stuff I am super proud of:
> 
> Sidon: https://atheirus.tumblr.com/post/631476331666980865/inktober-day-8-teeth-also-including-prince-sidon  
> Personal guardian: https://atheirus.tumblr.com/post/631412091774992385/our-next-long-was-mecha-i-think-this-really-shows  
> Wild comic: https://atheirus.tumblr.com/post/631402074270269440/comic-of-zelda-character
> 
> and the latest  
> Majora's Mask: https://atheirus.tumblr.com/post/634766919255425024/so-after-a-little-break-after-our-first-request


	5. Four of a kInd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year one and all I hope you have all had a great start and if not stay strong there is all the time to change things!! Shout out to all my reviewers and everyone who left Kudos I cannot tell you how happy it makes me when I am at work and my computer pings with a notification that some has reviewed or left some love! Big hugs to you all!!

Lin…Four’s adventure much like the others was a panicle; a life altering experience that he looks back onto with mixed feelings of epic, really cool, fearsome, agathocacological and meh. While he could wholly agree that wielding the Four Sword for the first time was a moment of triumph right now, at this time, he could likely curse it in 5 different ways.

As great as the power of being able to split yourself into parts is…it also comes with some side effects. After time the need to split would become quite unyielding but usually this was not an issue…usually, however 6 debates and 2 physical competitions later the five still had yet to come to an agreement on how to tell the other heroes of legend about this tiny detail.

Vio had suggested that they be diplomatic about the situation, initially approaching the spearhead of the assembly, Time, alone and using his resulting reaction and recommendations as grounds for telling the others.

Blue was brazen; he felt if they were going to tell the others they should wait until a battle and show the them their true strength!

Red was simple he felt it would be easiest to just tell everyone over one of Wild’s hot meals, because really no one could be mad while putting a spoon of hearty radish soup in their mouths!

Green wanted to please them all, well he felt that the heroes of old would be very welcoming he wanted to be sure his brothers were happy and united with the idea first. 

Shadow, he was maybe the biggest issue, while the darker side of them claimed to not give a single (insert word that made Red stutter here) about who or how they told the rest. It was (as always) Vio’s keen eyes that instantly detected how uneasy and frankly scared their counterpart was, likely of the possibility of being labeled evil and outcast. 

All of this just tumbled into a standoff and many moons later here stood Four the bearer of the Four sword, a hero of legend, with a mind slitting (well more so than usual) headache and pain deep within his bones that begged for a split.

They had needed to do so for a while really, and yes Vio had suggested they do it sooner rather than later but one battle after the other hadn’t left any real opportunity too. Really Hylia had not been kind as of late. They would be flung into one world right into a fight only to be flung out and into another. 

It was as such that the group currently stood in a new Hyrule all nursing some kind of wound yet on edge just in case another battle started, someone claimed it but he really didn’t care to hear past the pounding in his ears.

“This is becoming ludicrous we need to split” Vio spat mentally.

“Yeah well why don’t you wave some fairy dust around and let that happen!?” Blue bit back.

“Guysss don’t fight please” Red begged 

“Stay out of this!” Blues harsh retort 

Green had had enough “Stop it! This isn’t helping we are all in pain we all want to split, no need to bicker as well”

This left some gratifying peaceful silence until their shadow counterpart sing sounded “Ohhhhhhh you’re in trouble!!”

Green sighed: “this is getting out of hand, I agree, we need to split but the current situation with the repetitive battles I don’t see Time letting anyone off on their own, so I am not sure what to do” 

This time a real awkwardness and silence followed.

“Uhmm” Red’s voice slowly piped up, he seemed to have an idea but was finding it hard to express.

“Don’t worry, tell us” Vio encouraged.

“….”

“Maybe…let’s just ask Wild?” It seemed to be enough to allow Red to continue on “If we tell Time we are going off with Wild then at least we are a pair!”

Green gave this thought: “Yes but that doesn’t solve the issue of needing to be alone to split, if we run of Wild is sure to get the others to track us immediately and with Wolfies nose they’ll find us quick” 

“With Wilds nose he will find us quick” Blue said offhand from the side under his breath, confusing the leader.

“No,no we just split… with Wild there….” Red said softly and paused as he realized exactly what he had said and the implications.

Green seemed a bit agitated:” yes but that would mean…”

“That the Hero of the Wild’s knows about us splitting, yes” Green was caught off guard because this was said not by Red but by a very stoic, Vio.

“Excuse me!” Green could not help but shout, causing them all to wince from pain.

“Yeah..yeah he knows” this time it was Blue in an nonchalant tone.

If Green had a mouth it would be gapping 

“Hehe” the once menacing laugh sounded from the back “Seems like you’re the only one who doesn’t know Leader of ours!!” Shadow barked out and was abruptly scowled at verbally by Vio in the background.

“But what..why” Green was dumbfounded, had he really missed such an important turn of events.

Red felt ashamed he didn’t want his brother to feel bad and here he was the reason for it “Well you see it kind started like this”

\----------------------------------------xxxxxxxx----------------------------------------

It had been the first time they had split since their new member had joined.  
It was a rare day off that the team was given that found the Four personalities split and taking some alone time.

The rules of splitting now days were simple:  
• don’t wonder of too far,  
• but be far enough so the other heroes don’t see you  
• meet back at the designated spot before sundown  
• if something happens mentally call for help and then book it to the designated spot to remerge. 

Red didn’t think it was that simple to be honest, but he wouldn’t say this out loud, so far, the rules had worked, and he wouldn’t give up moments like this just because he didn’t really understand.

With a fond sigh he looked around and smiled, somehow, he had found the perfect spot a field vast and wide filled with flowers as far as he could see in every color shape and smell he could imagine. 

The others unfortunately did not inherit his love for florals or soft things, if he fawned over a teddies or blushing bouquets it was often that he would be laughed at and teased by his brothers. They did not mean it badly but he had found solace in this moments. Away from the fighting and violence of their normal everyday lives, away from the sharp metals and musk odours of the forge. Truly it was beautiful he thought as he flopped backwards into the flowers and let out a content giggle as a gentle breeze caused the flowers to brush across his long ears.

It was from his spot laying down that Red noticed a large flock of birds rush through the once empty sky. The perfect silence seemed to be disrupted as tremors filled the area, Red looked at his hands and noticed the rocks and sand beginning to shift. He sat up quizzically, it was mere moments later that he saw some smaller woodland creatures break the distant tree line and run through the field at breakneck paces. 

It wasn’t until he started to hear the distinct sound of some trees breaking that Red really begun to get worried and started to get up. He had faced many foes with his brothers both great and small to the point that not much surprised him anymore, however he could honestly admit that when a Tektite the size of a small house broke through the tree line, he was both surprised and terrified. 

The creature was thrashing and slamming itself against anything it could find it letting out unholy shrieks that hurt Red ears, but honestly the Hylian couldn’t blame it considering it seemed to be on fire.

It rushed into the clearing and its one eye seemed to focus solely on him, Red’s training kicked in and he immediately toke a fighting stance, only to realize in horror that he had taken off his weapon and left it some distance away when he decided to lay down.

The creature moved at an impossible speed towards him, Red would have to be quick. 

Luckily for him in that split second between him moving and the creature all but ramming him a figure jumped up and over from the creatures back twisted midair and pierced the massive eye with a sword.

The creature stumbled and rushed to the side by-passing the two and circling around them spreading its firey trail through the flower meadow.  
A panicked Red looked at the stranger only to see the new familiar face of the Hero of the Wilds staring at him. 

He relaxed until he noticed said boy was looking at him up and down tilting his head to the side. Flushed he tried to find anything to say to explain the situation, but before he could the new hero stepped right up to him and…sniffed him!

Red was left speechless mouth agape but whatever Wild had…smelled? seemed to ease him and the boy simply nodded and pulled his bow off his back motioning to the creature that was still staggering through the meadow.

Red nodded and really between two Links the creature was felled easily.

Wild was busy inspecting the creature as Red toke in his surroundings the once beautiful and lush field was now left black and burnt. The smith realized that Wild was using some bomb arrows in their fight and after seeing the hard armor on the creature understood why. It didn’t stop the sad sigh though and the pang of pain as he picked up a flower only for it to snap to the side in his hand.

An odd noise made him look up as he noticed Wild was looking between him and the flower with downturned ears.

Red gave him a small smile and gentle lay the plant again trying to suppress a sniff. “I suppose you have some questions I am not really sure…” he was cut off as Wild grabbed his arm and turned around pulling him along 

“Wha Wild?!” he tried to figure out was happening but Wild waved his hand and continued to lead the boy.

They seemed to be walking the destroyed path of the creature back into the forest at this point Red wasn’t sure if he should call his brothers and tell them what had happened but part of him was ashamed for letting the secret out. What would he say “hey I was admiring the flowers and Wild popped out” oh how they would make fun of him and Green would be so disappointed.  
It was in his mental berating state that Red hadn’t realized they had stopped until Wild poked his check.

“Wha” he said dumbly as he looked at the scared hero who just smiled in return and moved out of his direct line of sight allowing Red to behold the wonder of the new area.

Wild it seemed had led them to a small clearing in the forest right by a river, that wasn’t the amazing part though, said river was flanked on both sides in solely bright yellow flowers all bloomed and lustrous in sun’s rays. Butterflies, birds and bugs of all kind seemed to be floating gently form one flower to next and the soft flow of water seemed to hum along the land.

“Wow..” he could not help but gasp, which caused Wild to let out a small giggle. Red had never heard him do that and he no longer knew what he was more stunned by the sight the gorgeous flowers, the all but glowing Wild or when said boy pulled him into the flowers plopping down and started collecting the florals with practiced ease started to weave them together…

“We sat there all day Wild made me a flower crown, we watched the sunset and told me all about the time he and Twilight had to face a stone talus and a Hinox decided to bust the party it was so awesome!!” Red happily concluded his story 

“Hehe you made flower crowns!” Blue snickered 

“Yeah, and it was fun we even made one for Twilight!” Red said with a huff if Wild could so easily show others his love for flora he decided he too would no longer be embarrassed too!

“Wait wait” Green somehow let out in the midst of still trying to process the information “did you actually end up telling him about us?”

Red confidence seemed to fade into confusion “not really now that you mention it” 

Green was even more confused “he didn’t ask?”

“Nope” Red said in a matter-of-fact manner.

“Wait what, Vio you seem to have met him to right?”

“Correct?”

“Did he ask you?” Green said almost hastily 

“Well….”  
\----------------------------------------xxxxxxxx----------------------------------------

Violet or Vio as his brothers had so annoyingly started to call him, really was it that much effort to pronounce his full name he thinks not…, but he digresses, was most delighted that the band of hero’s had found themselves at the Traveler Legends home and thus felt safe enough to have some alone time.  
The Four had made the correct decision to split and since then Violet was content to find a nice tall tree, quickly climb up mid-way and sit back to read the book he had been pinning on for almost a month now.  
Well Violets love for books was no surprising matter between his brothers and partner, and he was free and more so than usually content to read in their presence (when they weren’t bickering like children) this particular genre of manuscript was something he was admittedly a little embarrassed to let them know he was fond off.  
No likely Shadow would laugh hysterically if he found out his lover was prone to reading smutty romance novels of this kind.  
Violet blushed as he thought of Shadow and how the well-toned and mysterious protagonist with the rippling muscles of his current novel seemed to remind him so much of the darker half.

It was midway between the section were the two lovers who had finally been reunited that Violet heard a sound and glanced up surveying the area. It was only when he turned in his perch did he see the reason for said interruption.  
A couple of trees over was the Hero of the Wild’s his bright blue eyes staring directly at Violets.

Examining his position halfway up the tree with his legs wrapped around the truck and arm outstretched it would seem said hero had started to climb the tree when he had noticed Violet in his perch.

Looking further up Violet concluded that the Hero was seemingly making his way the fruit hanging at the tops, and really Violet started to reprimand himself for taking shelter in between fruit bearing trees, when the new cook was a prone scavenger.

Wild blinked at Violet a few times before continuing his climb and grabbing his prize, with skill and grace Violet never expected said Link then jumped between trees until he was much closer. 

Violet was not shocked, he had fully expected that at one point or another they would be found out, he was simply disappointed that it seemed he was the first to let the secret slip.

He had however for some time now had a well versed but simple explanation ready for when this occurred.

“Good afternoon Wild well I did not expect for this to come out in such a manner I am sure you are both surprised and curious, allow me to explain …did you just sniff me?” now Violet was shocked as he looked at Wild’s that was now so much closer. After the initial sniff a wide grin broke out on said boy’s face his eyes almost sparkling and he seemed to take in Violets whole appearance, he stopped when he spotted the book in Violets hands.

Said Link flushed and hastily tried to hide the front cover but was halted when something was held out to him.

Violet looked down and saw that Wild was smiling softly and offering him some of the fruit he had just picked.

Dumb founded the boy could only nod and take the offering, only being startled out of his stupor as Wild moved to the branch just slightly over to his side and settled down in much the same position as him with his back to the trunk and legs outstretched and more importantly relaxed.

“Wild I don’t really” a flash of blue cut him off as a book appeared in Wild’s hand. Said teen lifted the novel up to making of point of letting Violet see the cover. Which surprisingly had two lovers on they were not Hylian like his volume but a species he was not familiar with (later he would find out they were Zora) but quite like his own the two characters were locked in a passionate kiss.

Wild winked as he opened the book and leaned back to start reading.

“And so, we spent the afternoon reading, really he never asked any questions” Violet finished his explanation.  
“Really Wild reads too?! Hope it’s better than your stupid history books Vio” Shadow drawled, to which Violet let out an awkward cough “uhm mostly recipe books from what I could see.” did he feel bad about lying to his partner and brothers?  
Not at all, he was still of the absolute mindset that they need not know what he preferred to do in his quite time and really, he wished he could get more so that he could read the new novel Wild had so earnestly lent him  
“Glad to hear I am not the first to have let the secret out though” Violet said in an attempt to shift the topic.

“Okay no, really Blue come on man did you tell Wild?” Green says in stupor this whole scenario not making any sense to him  
Blue hummed in reply “Let’s see…”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all I hope you enjoyed! As you may have noticed we are now on to our main men Four I am not overly familiar with his games but I absolutely love the Vio/Shadow fanart that graces my tumbler page so could not help but slip that in!  
> Hopefully I have done him justice.  
> Next chapter we will move to the rest of the colors and their interactions with our favourite Wild Child!! Stay tuned.  
> This year we have decided to focus some time on drawing but to also have days on writing which will be spilt between my original work and this fanfiction so hopefully you should see updates happening quicker than what 3 months?  
> BTW if you have not yet played Age of Calamity I HIGHLY recommend it guys Nintendo really blew me over with it!


End file.
